Oculus Animus
'Oculus Animus '(also known as "The Cult") are a Soul Edge worshipping cult that have been founded for centuries. The founders of the Cult studied and were fascinated by the cursed blade. A being born of its own will, they felt as though the blade contained god-like power. However, they knew that the blade's success also partially depended on whoever wielded it. Their leaders passed down this knowlede, and collected anything and everyone related to Soul Edge to learn more about it. The group has been known to kidnap people and groom them to serve the evil sword. If they think someone is worthy, they will train this person to later be a vessel for Soul Edge. Not all of their subjects have been successful in wielding it, but the Cult still continues their practices. Original Timeline With Nightmare wreaking Havoc, the Cult was mostly idle. However, they knew it was only a matter of time until Nightmafe imploded. Soul Edge was weak. Not only were its remnants across the globe, but it had been shattered not once, but twice. The Spirit Sword Soul Calibur was also in play. The Cult began to develop a plan. They would actively construct someone who could wield Soul Edge without fail. Using their own collection of shards, they ventured into Astral Chaos. With knowledge of an Astral Family living in the realm, a family of seemingly Dragons, the cult had their potential candidate in their child. However, their pursuit of the family was well known, and the Astral Dragons came to the human realm, where the Cult lost track of them. The Cult did not take this loss hard, and instead focused more on their second candidate. '''The Cassavantes '''family had plenty of taint for them to corrupt, and they would do so by taking their brother's son. Years later, they would indeed get the Astral Dragon's child, though he was older than what they had originally intended. They only had their hands on him for a short time before he was taken away, saved by a servant. It was of no consequence. In time, the darkness within the boy would reveal itself, and he would take up Soul Edge. New Timeline The Cult was not happy with Soul Edge ending in the hands of a foolish teenage boy. Despite the havoc created, Aurel and the rest of the cult knew that Soul Edge belonged in the hands of someone more intelligent, mature and capable. Unleashing the Evil Seed was only the beginning. Aurel tasked Chevy with creating two beings that could withstand almost anything and retrieve Soul Edge. Cicero, meanwhile, was tasked with finding worthy subjects that could possibly wield the evil blade. After some time, Aurel decided that his daughter should go with the demonic dolls to find Nightmare. It is his full intentions to have Aurora have a child that would be the new vessel for Soul Edge. Members Aurel- Current Leader Aurora- Aurel's daughter, and heir to the mantel as leader Chevy- 2nd in command; he is an alchemist and sorcerer, as well as former member of Fygul Cestemus. Cicero- one of their best assassins Vision- One of the Dolls created by Chevy; he almost considers them his children. Muse- The other doll created by Chevy- he was intended to be a brother to Vision. Former Members Cyril Gallery SOULCALIBUR VI (37).png|Aurora as she appears SOULCALIBUR VI (36).png|Close-up of Aurora SOULCALIBUR VI (14).png|Cicero as he appears SOULCALIBUR VI (13).png|Cicero Close up Chevy as he appears2.png|Chevy's Appearance Chevy.png|Chevy as he appears SOULCALIBUR VI (17).png|Vision as she appears SOULCALIBUR VI (18).png|Close up of Vision SOULCALIBUR VI (4).png|Muse as he appears SOULCALIBUR VI (3).png|Close up of Muse Category:Organizations